Kong 1933
King Kong is a giant ape, the last member of his species (Megaprimatus kong). They are not native to Skull Island, but it is presumed that the species Gigantopithecus, a prehistoric ape that was bigger than any current modern apes, came to the island via an ancient land bridge linked to Asia. This of course happened many thousands of years ago. :Height: 5-40 meters :Weight: 25,000 pounds Physical appearance Megaprimatus' appearance was like that of an ordinary gorilla, except they were much larger and stronger, regularly growing to heights of over 18-25 feet. Like any gorilla, their fur was a dark black and older males would have the silver hair on their backs and heads common in all gorillas, hence the term 'silverback'. Behavior Based on the habits of other apes, it can be presumed that Megaprimatus lived in small family groups, with females and their young guarded by the much larger males. They would live where food was plentiful, venturing down from the uplands and entering the jungles, to feed on the wide range of lush plants. Megaprimatus would feed on fruit, shoots and leaves of all kinds. Their communication was like that of smaller gorillas, using vocalizations such as grunts and roars. Posturing and body language were used as well, as to intimidate rivals and frighten enemies. King Kong Megaprimatus had many foes. Vastatosaurus Rex was a mortal enemy, as were Venatosaurus, Foetodon and Terapusmordax. These were a constant threat to the young. Full-grown male Megaprimatus were equal matches for any V-rex, though the largest V-rexes would have been determined to kill the young. While the V-rex had the advantage of massive-bone crushing jaws and armored skin, Megaprimatus had the advantage of their intelligence, massive strength and gasping hands. They could use primitive tools such as logs and boulders against threats, and could grapple, render and bite. The young of both species were in constant danger from the adults, and the killing of a young Megaprimatus or young V-rex would eliminat future threats. Neither would allow the other on their territory under any circumstances, and fights were usually brief since they used intimidation. If the stakes got high enough, it would be a bloodbath. The smaller predators, Venatosaurus and Foetodon, were not as large but were just as dangerous, even though Venatosaurs packs and groups of Foetodon were much easier to fend off and kill. Like other gorillas, Megaprimatus also had to fight off other Megaprimatus, especially the males. History In the original film, the character's name is Kong -- a name given to him by the inhabitants of "Skull Island" in the Indian Ocean, where Kong lived along with other over-sized animals such as snakes, pterosaurs and dinosaurs. 'King' is an appellation added by an American film crew led by Carl Denham who captures Kong and takes him to New York City to be exhibited. Kong escapes and climbs the Empire State Building (the World Trade Center in the 1976 remake) where he is shot and killed by aircraft. However, "it was beauty killed the beast," as he only climbed the building in the first place in an attempt to protect Ann Darrow (Dwan in the 1976 remake). Category:Creatures Of Skull Island